


Marth and Ike's Thanksgiving! (Marth X Ike fanfic)

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Fire Emblem, Super Smash Bros Brawl
Genre: M/M, MarthxIke - Freeform, Thanksgiving, marthandikethanksgiving, weneedmoremarthxikefanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*WARNING! This is yaoi, meaning boy x boy. Don't like? Don't read*</p><p>So, since it's Thanksgiving today, I figured I'd write a quick fanfiction as a happy Thanksgiving to all you guys. Marth want's to cook Thanksgiving dinner for his boyfriend, Ike. Ike wants to help.. And well, the mercenary isn't a Iron Chef so too speak, but Marth loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marth and Ike's Thanksgiving! (Marth X Ike fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arceus6892](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus6892/gifts).



Marth hummed happily as he set the pot of mashed potatoes to heat up on the stove. So what is was 5 AM in the morning? Cooking was fun, and it was going too take awhile. Marth was wearing an apron that Ike had gotten him which read 'The Prince Of Cooking', and it was the color of Marth's hair. He gently slid the turkey into the oven, smiling at the thought of Ike's surprised face when he saw the feast. "Now, I need to make pie..." Marth said cheerfully, and went to the cupboards to get the spices. "What the heck are you doing Marth?" A sleepy heavy voice asked the prince. Marth grinned, knowing full well whose voice this was. "Hello, Ike!" Marth said happily, getting a can of pumpkin. Ike's eyes widened once he noticed the pot on the stove, turkey in oven, and various items on the table. "Your seriously making Thanksgiving dinner at 5 AM in the morning?" Ike grumbled, though Marth was sure he was secretly delighted (he was in fact). "Well, a certain boyfriend eats quite a lot, so I started early." Marth stated proudly at the fact he'd gotten up before dawn to cook. Ike shrugged, and walked over to where Marth was assembling a pie. "Can I help?" Ike pleaded, attempting and failing puppy dog eyes. Oh well, at least he tried. "Sure!" Marth replied and handed his boyfriend a spoon, instructing him to stir the buttermilk into the fluffy potatoes slowly. Ike was quite impressed that Marth was so...hyper in the morning. The only other person he had seen this interactive this early was a drunk man, no offense to Marth, who doesn't even drink anyways. "Marth." Ike said all of the sudden. "Yes?" Came the cheerful reply. "I don't see why we need a pumpkin pie." Ike stated bluntly, still stirring the potatoes. "Ike, it's for dessert-" Marth squeaked slightly when he felt strong arms hug him from behind. "Your my dessert, Marth." The owner of the arms kissed Marth on neck. Marth shook his head and sighed, and then turned to Ike, who looked slightly dejected. "What do I always say, Ike?" Marth said firmly. "Don't make out with the chef." Ike grumbled sadly. Marth nodded his head, and since Ike looked so sad, he pecked him on the cheek, earning a happy face. "Marth, can I try making a whole dish?" Ike once again spoke after a long silence. A awkward silence ensued. Ike could've sworn he heard chuckling, but he was up to early, so he shook it off. "Sure." Marth's hesitant voice made Ike feel slightly un-trusted, so he decided to speak up. "I can do it, Marth." Ike puffed out his chest slightly, earning a eye roll from Marth. "Why, I used to be the head cook in my father's mercenary group!" Marth shook his head and smiled. "Didn't you get 'fired' after the first time?" Ike crossed his arms and pouted. "Black meat is better than brown I say." Marth giggled at the silly statement, but Ike was dead serious. "What dish would you like to tackle?" Marth asked curiously. Ike grinned. "The turkey!" Ike thought he saw Marth swoon for a moment, especially after he groaned. "That's a big job..." Marth said hesitantly. "A big man, a big job. Perfect!" Ike was feeling very confident, Marth was feeling worried about the dinner. "Aw come on Marth!" He faked a hurt face. "Don't tell me you love the bird more than the boy!" Marth grunted. "No, that's you." Ike shrank back. "Marth! I'm hurt!" Marth muttered something similar to 'not as much as the turkey will be', but Ike wasn't sure. "Fine, go ahead." Marth smiled slightly. "Good luck big boy." Ike's eyes narrowed. "You're not calling me fat, are you?" Marth rolled his eyes for the 5th time. "Revenge for you calling me 'Barbie doll'." Ike shrugged, and began to study the bird like a book. Meaning, he glared at it. "Ike, I've heard of heated glares, but that won't cook the turkey." Ike kept glaring, so Marth decided he'd set the table. He left Ike to his kitchen duties/'heated' glares.

"Yuck. I hate guts." Marth heard a deep growl coming from the kitchen, so he walked in to find Ike glaring at the bird's disposed insides. "Um, Ike, aren't you going to put spices on it?" Ike noticed Marth had entered and pointed his finger, his mouth mouthing the word 'out'. Marth sighed knowingly, and walked out of the room.

 

Marth had set the table and had finished placing the other dishes when Ike walked in triumphantly. "Did you do it?" Marth questioned. Ike's victory face faced defeat for a second before claiming it's place once more. "Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his hair. "Ike...You didn't..." Marth gasped. Ike looked at him like he was a crazy purple duck. "Do what? Be awesome, because yes, I did." Marth shook his head and ran into the kitchen. He found it full of foam, smoke, a messed up oven, and a...He nearly fainted. The turkey was... pitch black. Marth felt a headache coming on. Ike walked in casually as if nothing had happened, and picked up both Marth & the turkey and brought both to the dinning room. "Yummy!" Ike rubbed his hands and was about to literally pounce on the turkey if Marth hadn't stopped him. "Wait, let's say what we're thankful for." Ike nodded and then grinned. "You." He said simply. Marth blushed a bit. "Nothing else?" Ike put his hands up in an exasperated gesture. "Dude, my life freakin' sucks. The only part that doesn't suck is you. Unless-" Marth blushed a deep crimson and shook his head, begging Ike not to finish. "I'm thankful for you as well." Marth tilted his head and smiled. Ike had started to twitch violently. "Yadda, Yadda, Yadda! Can we eat now?!" Marth giggled and reached for the carving knife. "Now who loves the bird more than the boy?" Ike shook his head as if too say 'not me'. As Marth cut into the turkey, he pulled out the wish bone. "Wanna try?" He asked playfully. Ike shook his head. "I don't need to wish for anything." Marth raised an eyebrow. "All I need is you." Marth blushed and looked at his lap. Ike decided it was time to go into 'adorable remarks' mode. "Ouch, my tooth hurts!" Ike moaned in pain. Marth look at him with worry. "It's because you're so sweet." Marth giggled and blushed once more. He'd blushed so many times, if it was makeup he could feel a whole isle's worth. "Happy Thanksgiving Ike!" Marth said cheerfully to his boyfriend. "Happy Thanksgiving...Barbie." "IKE!" "I-I mean Marth!" "That's what I thought! Or else someone's not getting pie!" "Who needs pie when I have you sweetheart?" "Oh Ike....Anyways, let's eat this burnt bird." "IT'S CAJUN SEASONING!!!" "Yeah right." "Don't you believe me?" "Yuh huh. I suuuureee do, Ike, I sure do."

 

THE END!!!! Happy Thanksgiving!! Ike is slightly dirty minded, isn't he?  
Ike: I'm not the only one.  
Me: Hey! Okay, so I am dirty minded. Most fanfictioners are! Oh and expect more Ike x Marth fanfictions soon!  
Ike & Marth: Uh oh...  
Me: You love each other, don't you? So deal with it.


End file.
